


Hayatın Kokusu

by GoddessCalypso



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Aşık olmuştu, bir zamanlar hayatını kendi elleriyle almaya çalıştığı kadına, Abby Griffin’e.





	Hayatın Kokusu

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. ve 3. sezon arasındaki zaman diliminde geçmektedir. 
> 
> İyi okumalar. :)

Keskin bir ağrı sırtına ansızın saplanıp acıdan yüzünü buruşturmasına sebep olduğunda, Marcus Kane, toplantı masasının üstüne yaydığı haritaları o gün üçüncü kez gözden geçiriyordu. Haritalar, önceden Ark’a ait olan havalandırma planlarının arkasına Lincoln’ün yardımıyla çizilmiş; ormanın hangi bölgesinin kime ait olduğu, Marcus’un isteği doğrultusunda keskin sınırlarla itinayla belirtilmişti.

Marcus oturduğu sandalyede doğrulurken gözlerini, belki de onuncu defa, üzerinde büyük harflerle Azgeda yazan bölgeye kaydırdı. Çiftlik istasyonun Azgeda sınırları içine düştüğünü tahmin ediyordu, tahmin etmekten de öte emin gibiydi. Ama Buz Ulusu’nun bölgesine bir ekip göndermek konusunda ciddi tereddütleri olduğu da su götürmez bir gerçekti zira Lincoln sorun çıkarabileceklerine dair onları açıkça uyarmıştı ve Trikru’yla Azgeda arasında husumet oluşu, işleri daha da zora sokuyordu.

Omuzlarını geriye atarak sırtına bıçak gibi saplanan ağrıyı biraz olsun hafifletmeye çalıştı ama saatlerce sandalyede aynı pozisyonda oturmaktan gerilmiş kasları, her hareketinde sırtına onlarca iğnenin batmasına eşdeğer bir acıya sebep olunca pes ederek dirseklerini masaya dayadı ve hafif bir iç çekiş eşliğinde başını ellerinin arasına alarak gözlerini kapattı. Çok yorgun ve uykusuz hissediyordu gerçi günlerdir kısa süreli daldığı ve o sürede bile uykuyla uyanıklık arasındaki çizgide geçirdiği uykular düşünülürse bunda şaşılacak bir şey yoktu. Saatlerini bu odada haritaları inceleyerek ve civardaki yerleşim yerlerine gönderdiği ekiplerin raporlarını değerlendirerek geçiriyordu. Raporlar neticesinde Çiftlik istasyonun Azgeda sınırları içinde olduğuna ikna olmuştu olmasına ama kafasını meşgul eden başka bir şey daha vardı, Lincoln hariç kimseye söylemediği bir şey.

Marcus, Clarke’ın da Buz Ulusu’nun bölgesinde sakladığından şüpheleniyordu ve Lincoln’le vardıkları ortak kanı, Clarke’ın ya da son zamanlarda anıldığı şekliyle Wanheda’nın nerede olduğuna dair en ufak bir açık dahi verdikleri takdirde, bunun çok kötü sonuçlar doğurabileceğiydi. Bu yüzden ne Abby ne de Bellamy’e bundan bahsetmiş, bilgi edinmek için görevlendirdiği ekiplerden bile gizlemişti. Abby’i boşuna umutlandırmanın da endişelendirmenin de bir anlamı yoktu, en azından Marcus kesin olmasa da makul sayılabilecek bir çözüm bulana kadar.

Avuçlarıyla gözlerini ovuşturdu bitkince, gerçekten de biraz uyuması gerekiyordu fakat gözlerini kapattığı anda kafasında yine haritanın canlanacağını ve günlerdir durmaksızın çalıştırdığı zihninin yine ihtimal üstüne ihtimal üreteceğini bilirken bu pek mümkün görünmüyordu. Ama hiç olmazsa saatlerdir sürdürdüğü işkencesine son vererek adeta bütünleştiği sandalyesinden kalkabilir ve koltuğa geçerek ağrıyan kaslarını biraz rahatlatabilirdi. İkinci kez iç çekerken başını ellerinin arasından çekerek masadan datapadini aldı ve ayağa kalktı.

Günbatımının yumuşak turuncu ışığı pencereden odaya doluyor ve duvara dayanmış koltuğun cama yakın tarafına oturmuş kendi datapadiyle ilgilenen Abby’nin yorgun yüzüne vuruyordu. Marcus, zihninden geçenlere hakim olamayarak, yüzündeki yorgunluk izlerine rağmen nasıl da güzel göründüğünü düşünürken Abby, üzerindeki bakışları hissederek başını kaldırdı ve dalgınca onu izleyen adama minik bir tebessüm gönderdi. Kahverengi gözleri güneş ışığının altında bal rengi görünüyordu ve Marcus, adeta içine işleyen o bakışlar altında, düşüncelerinin yüzüne yansımamış olmasını ummaktan başka bir şey yapamadı.

Kendini koltuğa bırakıp arkasına yaslanırken sandalyede oturmaktan ağrıyan kaslarına yumuşak koltukta rahatlamaları için birkaç saniye tanıdı ve o gün yemek yiyip yemediğini anımsamaya çalıştı. Midesindeki tokluk hissi yediğinin kanıtıydı esasında ama günlerdir geceleri gündüzleri karışmışken günlük rutinden kopmak fazlasıyla kolaylaşıyor, beş dakika öncesinden bile emin olabilmekse aynı ölçüde zorlaşıyordu. 

Kafasını çevirerek tekrar datapadindeki hasta raporlarına gömülmüş Abby’e baktı. Şansölye olduğu için son zamanlarda revire daha az gidiyordu ama Jackson ona her gün düzenli olarak hasta raporlarını yolluyor ve Abby de hepsini tek tek en ince detayına kadar inceliyordu. Marcus, Abby’nin bu aşırı denebilecek titizliğinin sebebinin Jackson’a güvenmemesi değil hastalarıyla ilgilenememekten ötürü duyduğu suçluluk olduğunu pekala biliyordu. Ona defalarca isterse revire gidebileceğini, önemli bir şey olursa haber vereceğini söylemişti ama aldığı yanıt her seferinde aynı olmuştu:

“Tüm sorumluluğu senin omuzlarına yükleyemem, Marcus. Bu işte birlikteyiz.”

Gerçekten de öylelerdi. Marcus, bunun ne zaman ve nasıl başladığını net olarak söyleyemese de Weather Dağı’nda, Abby’nin kemik iliğini alırlarken genç kadının çığlıkları karşısında aklını kaçıracak gibi olduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelemiyordu. Abby’nin acı dolu haykırışları hala gitmemişti kulaklarından; ansızın zihninin bir yerinden çıkıverip rüyalarına giriyor ve gecenin bir yarısı kan ter içinde uyanmasına neden oluyordu. 

Weather Dağı’ndaki o günden sonra nasıl olduysa birlikte daha fazla zaman geçirir ve daha az tartışır olmuşlardı ve Marcus, bu durumun fazlasıyla hoşuna gittiğini inkar edemezdi. Genelde Arcadia ve Dünyalılar hakkındaki sorunlar üzerine konuşsalar da, öylesine sohbet edebildikleri tek an, çalışmaya ara verdikleri beş on dakikalık zaman dilimleri olsa da Abby’nin yanında olmak, ona bakmak, gülümsemesini görmek, onu gülümseten kişi olmak Marcus’a, yıllar yılı taşa çevirdiği kalbine ve taş kalbinin durmaksızın zarar verdiği zavallı ruhuna iyi geliyordu; onu iyileştiriyordu, onu kurtarıyordu. Ve Marcus Kane, kalbinden taşıp tüm bedenini saran hislerinden ölümüne korksa da, daha fazlasını istiyordu; Abby Griffin’in gözünde çok daha fazlası olmak istiyordu. 

Abby, elini ağzına siper ederek uzunca esneyince hafifçe gülümseyerek biraz dinlenmesi gerektiğini söylemek üzere ağzını araladı ama ne diyeceğini tahmin etmişçesine kendisine dönen yarı şakacı yarı uyaran bal rengi gözler karşısında aşağı yukarı yarım saat önce genç kadının da kendisine tam olarak aynı şeyi önerdiğini hatırlayarak dilinin ucuna gelen kelimeleri gerisin geri yuttu ve Abby’nin yanındayken yüzünde sıkça yer edinen bir gülümsemeyle datapadine döndü. Abby’nin bakışlarını hala üzerinde hissedebiliyordu, yüzünde nasıl bir ifade olduğunu delicesine merak etmesine karşın bakmamak için kendini zorladı ve Sinclair’in bu sabah kendisine gönderdiği çizimleri açtı.

Çiftlik İstasyonu ve Clarke, ilgilenmesi gereken meselelerden yalnızca iki tanesiydi, Arcadia’da da halledilmesi gereken sonu gelmeyen sorunlar vardı. Şu anda su problemi yaşamıyorlardı ama kış geldiğinde ve kaynakları donduğunda ne olacağını kimse bilmiyordu. Abby yağmur suyunu biriktirmeyi önermiş, Marcus da bu fikri iki gün önce Sinclair’e götürmüştü ve işte, yetenekli teknisyenlerinin Raven’la birlikte tasarladıkları sistemin taslakları karşısında duruyordu ama Marcus’un fazla çalışmaktan, uykusuzluktan ve yanında oturmakta olan kadından dolayı allak bullak olmuş aklı, ekrandan kendisine bakan çizimleri anlamamakta inat ediyordu. Su arıtma bölümünü beyhude bir çabayla anlamaya çalışan yorgun gözleri, en sonunda pes ederek yanı başındaki, zihnini ele geçirdiğinden bihaber kadına döndü tekrar.

Güneş tamamen batmış, odayı loş bir ışığa gömmüştü. Çalışmaya devam edebilmeleri için kalkıp ışığı açması gerekiyordu muhtemelen ama kapının yanındaki ışık düğmesi, Marcus’a fersahlarca uzaktaymış gibi geliyordu. Abby kafasını kaldırıp ona bakarken halihazırda azıcık olan şevkini de kaybetti ve arkasına yaslandı. Loş ışıkta Abby’nin yüz hatları silikleşmiş, gözleri bal rengi tonunu kaybederek normal renklerine dönmüştü. Karanlığın gizlediği yorgunluk izlerine rağmen ne kadar bitkin olduğu hala fazlasıyla aşikardı.

“Değiştirmek ister misin?” dedi yorgun ama gülüşünün belli olduğu bir tonda, Marcus’un neredeyse hiçbirini anlamadığı tıbbi terimlerle dolu ekranı ona çevirerek. 

Ve hala çok güzeldi, sevimli bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmış dudak kenarlarından yumuşak kahverengi gözlerine kadar, omuzlarından aşağı dökülen karamel rengi saçlarından Marcus’un parmak uçlarıyla dokunmak istediği elmacık kemiklerine kadar. Abby Griffin’e olan bu ilgisinin ne zaman başladığını tam olarak hatırlayamıyordu; tek bildiği, gözlerini bir türlü onun üzerinden alamıyor olduğuydu. Her an, her saniye ona bakmak, bu güçlü ama bir taraftan da narin kadını korumak, kollarının arasında güvende tutmak, gözlerinin içine bakarak her zaman yanında olacağını söylemek istiyordu. 

Tıbbi terimlere bir anlığına göz atarak çizimlerle dolu ekranı Abby’e çevirdi dudaklarında engel olamadığı bir gülümsemeyle.

“Emin misin?”

Abby su sisteminin planlarına bir an için bakıp yüzünü buruştururken Marcus’un gülümsemesi belli olacak ölçüde genişledi. Abby’nin mühendislikten pek hoşlanmadığı açıkça bilinen bir gerçekti; Marcus birkaç defasında Raven’ın fevri ve fazlasıyla terminolojik anlatımının Abby’yi çileden çıkardığına tanıklık etmiş ve genç kadının kızgın bakışlarını üzerine çekmemek için kahkahasını bastırmak zorunda kalmıştı. Abby, son toplantıları esnasında, tam da bu sebeple Sinclair’in, şansölyenin çok yorulduğu bahanesi arkasına sığınarak taslakları Marcus’a yollama teklifini seve seve kabul etmişti.

“Humerus* kırığıyla daha mutluyum sanırım.” dedi Abby gülerek. Fakat yine de koltukta biraz kayarak Marcus’a yaklaştı ve çatık kaşlarının altındaki zeki gözleriyle ekranı incelemeye başladı. Saçlarının kendine has kokusu Marcus’un burnuna çalınıyordu.

“İşe yaracak mı sence?” diye sordu başka bir çizime geçerken, kafasını farkında olmadan biraz daha yaklaştırmıştı. Karamel rengi saçlar daha yakınına gelirken Marcus başını eğip burnunu yumuşak tutamların arasına gömmek ve onları öpmek için büyük bir istek duydu

“Raven ve Sinclair tasarladıysa…” diye yanıtladı kısaca, cümlenin sonunu getirme gereği duymadan, çizimlere kafasını veremediğini gizlice itiraf ederek. 

Abby imasını anlarken gülümseyerek geri çekildi ve arkasına yaslanarak kafasını koltuğa dayadı. Uykulu gözlerinin masum bir hava kattığı yüzü Marcus’un çok yakınındaydı. “Belki de biraz ara vermeliyiz.” dedi pes edercesine.

Marcus bu teklifi sessiz bir baş sallamayla tereddütsüz kabul ederken datapadini kapatarak koltuğun yanındaki, üzerinde sabahtan kalma kahve fincanlarının durduğu küçük sehpaya bıraktı.

“Sen burada uyu, ben sand-” Karşılaştığı görüntüyle afallarken bir an ne yapacağını bilemeyerek sessizce, hipnotize olmuş gibi yanı başındaki kadına baktı. Abby’nin yüzü hala kendisine dönüktü ama gözleri kapalıydı, başı hafifçe omzuna doğru düşmüştü, gevşemiş ellerinin arasındaki datapadi kucağında dururken derin nefesler alıp veriyordu, yüzü çok sakin ve Marcus’un daha önce hiç tanık olmadığı kadar huzurluydu. Çok güzel ve masum görünüyordu, Marcus hayatında böylesine güzel bir kadın görmediğinin fazlasıyla bilincindeyken, yorgunluktan kapanan göz kapaklarına direnerek Abby’nin gevşemiş yüz hatlarında gezdirdi derinlerine farklı bir ışığın yerleştiği gözlerini. Kirpiklerine, burnuna, yanaklarına, dudaklarına, çenesine baktı uzun uzun, her bir noktasını aklına kazımak istercesine. 

Aşık olmuştu, bir zamanlar kendisinden nefret eden ve şansölye olmasını engellemek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapan bu cesur kadına; kendi vicdansızlığına ve acımasızlığına karşın insanlığını her zaman, her şart ve koşulda koruyabilmiş; hiçbir zaman geri adım atmamış; onlarca insanın gözü önünde sırtına şok darbeleri yerken bile dimdik durup gözünün içine bakmış; insanlarını her daim sevmiş ve korumuş bu zeki, inatçı, güzel kadına. Aşık olmuştu, bir zamanlar hayatını kendi elleriyle almaya çalıştığı kadına, Abby Griffin’e.

Abby’i uyandırmamaya çalışarak bacaklarının üstündeki datapadi yavaş hareketlerle aldı ve masaya, kendininkinin yanına koydu. Ardından oturduğu yerde kayarak yarı oturur yarı uzanır pozisyona geldi ve ne yaptığını sorgulamak için kendine ikinci bir saniye tanımadan, doğru olup olmadığını dahi düşünmeden Abby’i nazikçe kendine çekti ve başını göğsüne yatırarak kolunu omuzlarına sardı. Sakin ve ağır soluklarının sesi kulaklarına dolarken ve saçlarının kokusu etrafını sararken yorgunca gözlerini kapattı. 

Rüzgar ve yağmur kokuyordu saçları, Marcus’un kokusunu Dünya’ya gelince öğrendiği yabani çiçekler gibi kokuyordu; etraflarını çepeçevre saran orman gibi, toprak gibi, ağaçlar gibi kokuyordu. Sabahları dışarı çıktığında aldığı ilk kokuydu Abby’nin saçlarından yayılan, gökyüzünün miskin ve sakin kokusuydu; ormana girdiğinde ağaçların, çiçeklerin, hayvanların yüzüne adeta çarpan yabani kokusuydu; revire sinmiş o tanıdık, bir yandan güven verirken bir yandan da tedirgin eden ilaç ve sterilizasyon kokusuydu. Marcus’un sevdiği her şeydi karamel rengi saçların kokusu; hayatın kokusuydu, Abby’nin kokusuydu.

Marcus, burnundaki tatlı kokunun onu konsey odasından alıp çok uzak ve güzel yerlere götürmesine izin verirken kendinden geçtiğini hissetti. Göğsündeki tek ağırlık Abby’nin başıyken ve ince bedeninden yayılan sıcaklık avucundan başlayıp tüm vücuduna dağılırken uzun zamandır tatmadığı kadar derin bir uykunun kollarına bıraktı kendisini. Abby’nin bir an için uyanıp kendisini saran sıcaklık karşısında dudaklarına yerleştirdiği minik tebessümü fark etmedi, göğsüne biraz daha sokulduğunu ve kolunu tereddütsüzce karnına sardığını fark etmediği gibi.

**Author's Note:**

> *Humerus: Omuzdan dirseğe kadar olan bölgedeki kol kemiği.


End file.
